leapoffaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Common rules
Meet legendary heros, demons and deities in your way to gather them into your Collection and form your battle army. At the start of the game there're only 50 slots available for cards in your collection. The main idea of the game is to collect the most powerful cards and defeat all the enemies trough the quests. To do this you must perform 3 types of activities in the game: Quests Quest is an unforgettable journey that opens you a wonderful "Leap of Faith's" world. Going through the Quests you get "Experience", "Money", new "Maps" and sometimes even "Treasures". While passing the Quests, you gain EXP. When a certain amount of experience gained, your character gets LVL-UP and five Attribute Points to upgrade your stats. Thus Energy stats, ATK PWR, DEF PWR are restored. Battle You can challenge other players in a battle for their coins and treasures. But please note, that you may be attacked in return. Tip: if you protect the treasure with a trap, you will automatically win in case your opponent tries to capture this treasure. Mining During the game you will open the so-called Mine. Mine - is a place where you can obtain different resources. You can extract resources as long as your energy allows. Resources can be used for creating items which can improve the Deck's indicators during the battle. Mine can be upgraded to 10 level. With each new level increases the chance of resources appearance. Fear, Enemy, Foe Each type has a relationship with the other two types. Some of them are enemies, others are fears and pose a danger. If in one deck there are two types of enemies, cards-enemies will get -5% to characteristics, if not - +2%. If there is enemy in the enemy's deck, the card receives +5%. Table of enemies and fears: Druids -> Religious fanatics -> Minions of Darkness (little people) Angels \ Dragons -> Dwarfs -> Demons / Succubes Werewolves -> Elves -> Fire mages Vampires -> People -> Ice Mages The table must be read from left to right. It means Druids beat Religious fanatics, Religious Fanatics hunt and beat Minions of Darkness , Minions of Darkness desecrate Druids an so on. e.g.: If in my ATK deck there is a Druid card and the DEF feck has a Religious fanatics card, my Druid card gets +5% to its ATK characteristics, and Religious fanatics of my opponent gets -5% to his DEF stats. 6 types have an enemy. If there are 2 types of enemies, all the cards in the deck get -5%, otherwise they get +5%. Enemies are: *Fire mages and Ice mages *Dwarves and Elves *Vampires and Werevolves It means if there are Fire mage and Ice mage in the same deck, all the cards of the deck get -5% to their stats. If in one deck there are 2 types of enemies (Fire mage and Ice mage, Dwarf and Elf), all the cards in the deck get -10% to their stats. If deck doesn`t contain enemies, all the cards get +2% to their stats.